Chaque jour de plus est un jour de pluie
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Demain tout ira mieux. Oui, bien sûr. La Guerre est finie. La Grande bataille aussi. Toute sa vie y a été liée. À cette foutue Guerre. La Bataille est finie. Sa vie aussi. Parce que maintenant, on fait quoi ?


_Je sais, c'est aussi le titre d'un de mes drabbles, sur le même sujet, c'est parce que je le trouve beau ce titre, et qu'en écrivant le premier texte, je me suis dit que ça méritait une histoire un peu plus longue. Je ne sais pas s'il en existe, je ne les ai pas lues, mais ça devait sortir je crois..._

_Disclaimer: Les personnages de l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.R. De même, le titre ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit d'une des paroles de la chanson « Tu seras » d'Emma Daumas. Pour ceux qui aiment cette chanteuse autant que moi, ils retrouveront sans doute dans mon OS quelques paroles tirées de son album Saut de l'ange, modifiées, je l'ai écouté en boucle en écrivant..._

Chaque jour est un jour de pluie quand on retient la vie...

Hier ? Il était le Survivant.

Aujourd'hui ? Il est Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

Hier ? Il était un héros, passé et futur, on attendait qu'il réalise des exploits, on attendait qu'il sauve la communauté sorcière et soyons fous, l'humanité entière.

Aujourd'hui ? Il est un héros du passé, il a vaincu, il a gagné, il a terrassé le dragon, le serpent en l'occurrence.

Hier ? On l'observait, on cherchait à savoir s'il était capable de réussir, s'il pourrait, lui le gamin mal fagoté à la cicatrice significative, vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Aujourd'hui ? On l'observait, on cherchait à savoir ce qu'il faisait de sa vie, celui qui avait vécu malgré lui son heure de gloire, celui qui allait tomber dans l'oubli, ne vivre plus que par la presse à scandales.

Son heure de gloire... Ses années de jeunesse foutues en l'air oui. Toute sa vie n'avait été guidée que dans un seul but, vaincre le Mal. Un seul objectif. Une seule direction. Une seule voie. Aucun choix. Tout est guidé. Tracé. Préparé à l'avance pour lui. Aucun pouvoir. Juste celui d'accepter. Aucun avenir non plus. Pas de possibilité d'y penser. Pas le temps. Pas la nécessité. Rien d'autre que cette putain de victoire n'importait.

Demain tout ira mieux. Oui, bien sûr. La Guerre est finie. La Grande bataille aussi. Toute sa vie y a été liée. À cette foutue Guerre. La Bataille est finie. Sa vie aussi. Parce que maintenant, on fait quoi ? Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'objectif, plus de contraintes, plus de règles à respecter, plus de mentor, plus de mal et plus de bien, plus de camps et plus de combats. Plus rien de tout ce qu'il a connu. Plus rien de tout ce qui a fait sa vie. De tout ce qui l'a rythmée.

Maintenant, on fait quoi ? On prend les mêmes personnages et on recommence à zéro ? On retourne voir Ginny, on lui refait les promesses qu'on s'était faites il y a un an quand il est parti ? On recommence tout comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé ? On s'installe ensemble, on retrouve son amour perdu dans le sang et la violence, on se marie, on fonde une famille, on trouve un travail, on est heureux et surtout, surtout, on ne pense jamais plus au passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne lui paraissait pas être la bonne solution ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se disait que ça ne marcherait pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se disait qu'il n'arriverait pas à jouer le jeu suffisamment longtemps pour finir par s'en persuader ? Pourquoi ?

Bienvenue au pays du grand bonheur illusoire. Bienvenue au pays des Bisounours. Bienvenue au pays des gens heureux. Et au revoir Harry Potter. Parce que lui n'y avait pas sa place. Parce que lui n'était pas heureux. Quoi ? Il osait se plaindre ? Lui qui avait gagné la guerre, avait été porté aux nues, lui qui avait gagné le respect, la confiance, lui qui rassemblait les foules, les espoirs de toute une génération de sorciers, lui dont l'image resterait à jamais gravée dans les mémoires ? Lui, il osait se plaindre ?

Oui. Lui, le gamin maladroit, décalé, mal dans son corps, mal à l'aise dans son rôle, taillé pour quelqu'un de plus grand que ce qu'il lui semblait être. Parce que lui n'oublierait jamais les horreurs qu'il avait vues, celles qu'il avait faites, les gens morts pour la bonne cause, les gens morts pour que lui vive et tue Voldemort, les gens morts pour rien, les gens morts parce que c'est tellement drôle de faire souffrir jusqu'à tuer. Parce que lui se réveillait toutes les nuits, tremblant, le corps couvert de sueur, le cœur battant la chamade, encore poursuivi par les images de la Bataille Finale, encore persuadé que la Guerre n'était pas finie. Parce que dans sa tête et dans son corps, elle ne le serait jamais. Parce qu'elle le hanterait à jamais. Dernier cadeau empoisonné. Libre ? Quelle bonne blague. Il ne le serait jamais.

Alors, pour la énième fois depuis le début des vacances, il se leva de son lit, tâchant de ne pas réveiller Ron qui dormait dans le matelas à côté de lui. De toute façon, il ronflait comme un sonneur et ne risquait pas de l'entendre vraiment. Même si le lit grinçait. Il posa ses pieds sur le sol puis sortit doucement de la chambre, se faufilant en refermant discrètement la porte derrière lui. De la même façon, il descendit les escaliers de la maison pour se retrouver au salon, et passer par la porte donnant sur le jardin. Là, il s'assit sur une des marches et observa les étoiles. Un sentiment vital. Il avait besoin de cet air frais qui entrait dans ses poumons et le faisait se sentir vivant. Il avait besoin de respirer vraiment, enfin, sans que tout le monde le regarde avec inquiétude, sans que tout le monde le dévisage pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il pensait, sans que tout le monde lui demande si ça allait. Mais oui, bien sûr, tout va bien. Sa vie était un champ de ruines mais tout allait bien. Il savait bien qu'ils faisaient ça par gentillesse, qu'ils s'inquiétaient vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas le supporter. D'abord parce que s'il leur disait tout ça, combien il était complètement paumé, ils feraient quoi ? Ensuite, parce qu'il ne voulait pas les embêter. Enfin, parce qu'il n'était pas une petite chose en porcelaine non plus, il avait vaincu un mage noir, pas besoin de prendre autant de pincettes avec lui, des choses dures, il en avait vécues.

Cette nuit-là, les étoiles ne brillaient pas trop. Elles devaient être moroses se dit-il. Leur lumière était faiblarde, éteinte. Elles paraissaient fatiguées. Leur éclat ne l'attirait plus autant qu'avant. Peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui, il n'espérait plus rien quand avant, il se réfugiait dans leur regard les soirs de doute. Peut-être parce qu'avant, il se disait que Sirius avait la sienne et qu'il l'observait de là-haut, avec ses parents, quand aujourd'hui, il se demandait si la voie lactée entière n'avait pas dû doubler de taille pour accueillir tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie.

Il était au Terrier depuis déjà un mois et demi. Un mois et demi passé à tenter de se changer les idées. À tenter de faire bonne figure. À supporter les discrètes avances de Ginny, qu'il comprenait mais qu'il n'était pas du tout prêt à accepter, et qui le faisaient se sentir encore plus lâche. À regarder la douleur de Georges en se disant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment la pire des places, en se disant qu'il était égoïste de se sentir mal quand le jumeau désormais seul affrontait pour la première fois la vie sans son double à ses côtés. Oh bien sûr, Mme Weasley l'avait accueilli avec bonheur, l'avait hébergé, nourri, blanchi, comme son propre fils, peut-être comme celui qu'elle venait de perdre. Mais il n'avait pas sa place. Ici aussi un deuil se faisait. Et il ne se sentait pas le droit de le troubler. Ni la force d'y participer. Même autant de temps après la Bataille. Alors, sur cette petite marche de pierre froide, dans la noirceur de la nuit, il prit une résolution. Désormais, à la rentrée, il allait se trouver un appartement dans Londres. Le Londres sorcier, ou le Londres moldu, il ne savait pas encore. Il allait vivre seul un peu. Le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Le temps de faire le point comme on dit. De comprendre comment la vie fonctionne. De voir que le monde tourne encore. C'était lâche. C'était égoïste aussi, sans doute. C'était son affaire surtout. Il en avait besoin. Tous vivraient leur vie à nouveau dans quelques mois, Hermione passerait sa septième année à Poudlard, Ron vivrait sa vie avec elle et deviendrait auror. Lui avait besoin de savoir ce que c'était qu'une vie. Fort de cette résolution, il rentra, engourdi par le froid relatif de cette nuit d'été.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Le soleil filtrait pas les interstices des volets, il caressait d'une lumière douce le corps endormi sur un matelas posé à même le sol. On ne faisait pas dans la dentelle ici, pas de chichis, le matelas était posé par terre, des vêtements sales ou plus ou moins propres traînaient un peu partout. Une cage vide était posée dans un coin, abandonnée, dernier vestige d'une vie passée heureuse. Juste à côté il y avait une table, remplie de parchemins, de plumes en tout genre, d'encrier et de divers livres de magie, souvenirs de l'école qui l'avait accueilli pendant six ans.

Si on poussait la porte de ce qui semblait être une chambre, on se rendait compte que l'appartement n'était pas limité à cette pièce. En effet, on trouvait aussi une sorte de cuisine-salon, un peu mieux rangée. Une table basse occupait l'essentiel du lieu. En bois clair, elle était surmontée de plusieurs cadres photos. On y distinguait des visages connus du monde sorcier: le grand James Potter en personne, accompagné de sa femme et d'un bébé qui semblait être leur fils, le traître-qui-n'en-était-plus-un Sirius Black, une photo de Remus Lupin connu essentiellement pour être un des héros de la Bataille et un lycanthrope, qui serrait d'un bras sa femme Nymphadora Tonks, elle-même tenant au creux des siens un petit garçon, leur fils Teddy, âgé de quelques mois à peine. Tout ce petit monde semblait absolument rayonnant, joyeux, ne se doutant pas de ce qui allait leur arriver. Que des morts. Harry n'était entouré que de morts. Tous ses souvenirs, récupérés au Square Grimmaud qu'il avait pour l'instant laissé à l'abandon, incapable d'y retourner vraiment. La pièce était baignée de lumière, grâce à une fenêtre dont le volet n'avait pas été fermé, du côté cuisine, dont les limites étaient formées par un simple bar sur lequel une assiette sale était restée. Plus loin, dans un coin à droite, une porte se détachait du mur, elle conduisait vers une petite salle de bain.

Non, la demeure du grand Harry Potter n'était pas merveilleuse, elle n'était pas magnifique, elle n'était pas superbe, elle n'était pas grandiose, elle n'était pas grande du tout, mais elle était largement suffisante pour ce qu'il y faisait. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il comptait accueillir grand monde. De temps en temps, Ron et Hermione passaient, Hermione pleurait de désespoir devant ce lieu si mal rangé, et ils repartaient au bout de quelques minutes, quand la conversation s'était encore une fois enlisée sur un « Oui, ça va. Bien sûr. » pas très convaincu de la part du jeune homme aux cheveux de jais qui dormait encore à poings fermés. Pour une fois, il avait réussi à s'endormir et surtout à rester endormi sans être réveillé par des cauchemars. Ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Non. Encore raté. Le voici qui se débat encore avec ses draps, cherche à les faire voler de sa vue, à s'en dépêtrer, se battant contre un ennemi imaginaire. Avant de se réveiller, seul, au milieu d'un lit en bataille. Demain sera bien plus grand. Oui bien sûr. Ou pas. Il tâtonna de la main, attrapa ses lunettes noires, les jucha sur son nez et soupira. Encore un de ces maudits rêves. Il ne se rendormirait pas cette fois-ci. Autant se lever et s'habiller. Ce qu'il fit avec empressement. Sortir au plus vite de cette pièce, oublier ce qui venait de s'y passer. Il prit son petit-déjeuner sur le bar, dos à ses photos. Rangea plus ou moins son bol tout près de l'évier, dans l'espoir d'avoir un jour le courage de faire sa vaisselle. Puis il se mit à chercher ses clés, un peu partout, mais où avait-il bien pu les mettre ? Là. Sur la table basse, évidemment. Il les attrapa d'une main et sortit en fermant à clé la porte. Dévala les quelques marches qui séparaient le deuxième étage où se trouvait son studio du rez-de-chaussée. Et de la foule londonienne. On était mardi pourtant, les gens devraient être au travail à...à cette heure quoi. 11h d'après la pharmacie moldue juste en face de chez lui. Pas si mal, il avait presque réussi à faire le tour du cadran pour une fois.

Il avait fini par choisir le quartier moldu. Plus de sorciers, plus de magie, plus de gens qui le dévisageraient en chuchotant sur son passage. Plus de personnes qui viendraient à sa rencontre dans l'espoir d'un sourire voire d'un autographe. Comme s'il avait une tête à donner des autographes... Il marcha un peu, flâna comme on disait, tentant de ne plus penser à rien d'autre que ce qui se trouvait dans les vitrines. Les pâtisseries appétissantes du boulanger, les nouvelles publicités pour des huiles prodigieuses du pharmacien, la fumée et la forte odeur de café qui se dégageait des bars, les derniers panneaux de soldes qui restaient affichés sur la devanture d'un magasin de vêtements, et Draco attablé à la terrasse d'un café. Quoi ? Draco, Draco Malfoy ? Ici ? En plein quartier moldu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore à l'emmerder comme ça... Avec un peu de chance, il ne l'avait pas vu. Et s'il ne l'avait pas vu justement ? On faisait quoi ? On passait sans rien dire, en se disant que c'était un souvenir du passé, mention « à ne surtout pas déterrer » ? On s'arrêtait, on disait bonjour, on s'asseyait, on discutait comme si on n'avait jamais été ennemis ? On rebroussait chemin pour ne plus y penser ? Trop tard... Il l'avait vu, son nez était plissé, signe d'un dégoût relatif. Pas question de partir maintenant, il ne faiblirait pas. Alors Harry se dirigea vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux, tira une chaise et s'assit. Belle entrée en matière. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? On discute du beau temps et du putain de soleil qui a contribué à son réveil ? On discute du passé qu'on n'oublie pas ? De l'avenir qu'on n'imagine pas ? Du présent qu'on n'a pas ? C'est toujours les mêmes références, les mêmes conversations, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Si ?

Pourtant, quelque chose dans le regard du jeune homme blond installé en face de lui lui disait qu'ils avaient bien plus de choses en commun que ce qu'ils voulaient bien croire. Ils étaient aussi paumés l'un que l'autre. Et quelque chose lui disait que Draco Malfoy n'était plus celui qu'il avait été. Qu'il n'était plus le sale petit Serpentard bouffi d'arrogance qu'il avait côtoyé. C'était logique après tout. Lui-même n'était plus le petit Gryffondor malingre et innocent qu'il avait été. Ils avaient tous les deux perdus leurs illusions, à coups de sortilèges de mort et de corps qui tombaient. À coups de violence et de guerre. Noyées sous toute cette saleté. Parce que la mort, même celle des pires, ça n'était jamais beau, c'était juste sale. C'était ce qu'il avait compris de tout ça. La mort n'est jamais un soulagement, elle torture un peu plus celui qui l'a donné. Et dieu sait seulement combien Malfoy devait souffrir de mille morts pour les quelques unes qu'il avait dû infliger. Alors il resta assis. Parce qu'après tout, il n'avait rien à faire de mieux que d'écouter l'autre. Parce qu'après tout, si ça pouvait l'aider c'était pas plus mal.

« Tu comptes me regarder comme un illuminé longtemps, Potter ? »

Non. Il n'avait peut-être pas changé finalement. Cependant, il aurait parié sur le contraire, la voix était moins sèche, le ton moins cassant, tout cela était dit avec moins de conviction, comme si ça n'était plus qu'une façade. Est-ce que c'était ça ? Un masque que Malfoy maintenait de force sur son visage pour ne pas tomber ? Pour ne pas s'effondrer comme lui depuis quelques semaines ? Après tout, ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours de porter ce nom. Malfoy. Le nom d'un Mangemort condamné à Azkaban à perpétuité. Le nom d'une femme qui s'en était tuée de désespoir. Le nom d'un ancien Mangemort qui avait servi d'espion et avait été considéré comme traître aux deux camps tour à tour. Et puis le reste... Le reste n'avait pas d'importance aux yeux du monde. Le reste n'était que poussière. Draco avait dû perdre tous ses repères, toutes ses certitudes, tout s'était noyé dans la vague qui avait emporté les bons principes ancestraux, la parole prêchée depuis des générations dans une famille qui ne savait même plus ce que cela impliquait. Toute son enfance avait été bercée par des idéaux dont aujourd'hui il se rendait compte avec violence qu'ils n'étaient pas les bons, qu'ils ne lui correspondaient pas vraiment. Toute sa vie il avait cherché à ressembler à son père dont il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il n'était pas ce héros qu'il croyait avoir. Sa vie a eu un sens le jour où il a décidé de la mettre au service de l'Ordre, le jour où il est devenu espion. Et maintenant, la Guerre est finie. Maintenant, il n'y a plus d'espion. Et maintenant, il fait quoi ? Bonne question...

« Comme toi Potter, je fais comme toi. Je me pose des questions. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu as ta non-vie et moi la mienne. On n'est pas censés s'aider. On est ennemis, tu te rappelles ? Ça doit être à peu près le seul repère qui perdure, alors si on le brise, il nous reste quoi ? »

Bonne question... Il leur restait quoi ? À voix haute, en répétant les mots de Malfoy, il se le demandait. Lui avait perdu des amis, des parents, des proches, des alliés. Il avait perdu son innocence, ses rêves de devenir auror avec toutes ces horreurs, il avait gagné des cauchemars, des démons, des sueurs froides la nuit. Il lui restait quoi ? Son coffre empli d'argent à Gringotts. Une reconnaissance du monde sorcier. La vie. Enfin, la non-vie. Et quoi d'autre ? Ses amis avaient refait leur vie, ou la referaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui, de ce boulet qu'il traînait. Ils se fichaient bien de lui. Lui qui était resté bloqué dans le passé. Et Malfoy ? Il lui restait quoi ? Son manoir avait été détruit. Ses parents morts, au moins dans son cœur. Sa prestance et son charisme piétinés, une reconnaissance à peine donnée, du bout des lèvres. S'ils faisaient les comptes, ils n'avaient plus grand chose, plus grand chose à perdre et pas plus à gagner.

Mais foutre en l'air sa vie maintenant, pour cette putain de Guerre qui leur avait déjà arraché leur liberté et leurs illusions, ça lui ferait mal. Elle allait pas en plus lui foutre en l'air son futur. Il s'était battu pour quoi déjà ? Ah oui. Pour la paix, la prospérité, le bonheur et l'avenir. S'il regardait autour de lui, ça avait fonctionné. Pour les autres. Pas encore pour lui. Pas encore ? Un avenir ? Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine d'y croire ?

« Je me le demande Potter. Mais est-ce qu'on a le choix ? Encore une fois, est-ce qu'on a le choix ? Tu te voies crever pour cette enflure ? Pas moi. Plus moi. Et puis imagine la tête de la gnome Weasley si tu lui faisais ça ? Là, ta célébrité va en prendre un coup... »

Aucune direction définie...Tous les choix... Ou aucun. Ou aucun. Après tout, on l'avait empêché de mourir, on l'avait protégé, on était mort pour lui. Il était lâche. Égoïste. Avait-il vraiment le droit de mourir quand tant d'autres auraient voulu vivre ? Quand tant d'autres se sont sacrifiés pour lui ? Il repensa à ses photos, sur la table basse de son salon, à Teddy qui n'avait plus de parents, « morts en héros ». Comme si ça pouvait arranger sa peine. Et il en savait quelque chose. Il était son parrain. Pas parce qu'il était le meilleur choix, celui que tous auraient voulu faire et Tonks et Remus en particulier. Non. Il l'était parce qu'il était le seul dont on était sûr qu'il allait survivre. Parce qu'il était le seul auquel on accordait tant d'importance. Parce qu'il était le seul dont on était persuadé qu'il survivrait face à Voldemort et à ses disciples. Parce qu'il était le seul dont on était sûr qu'il serait là pour s'occuper du petit garçon qui, à peine éveillé, allait sans doute perdre ses parents, qui, à peine éveillé, était plongé dans une bataille soit-disant pour son avenir quand lui aurait simplement voulu vivre avec ses parents. Avait-il le droit de le laisser tomber ? Ce petit garçon déjà attachant ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

Et discuter comme ça avec Malfoy, simplement lui parler sans exiger forcément de réponse, assis à la terrasse de ce petit café, ça le faisait réfléchir. Au moment idéal. Un état d'urgence. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de faiblir. Oui, ça, il le savait déjà, mais à présent, il en prenait vraiment conscience. Et ça n'était pas seulement à cause de son héroïsme, pas seulement à cause de son image dans le monde sorcier, pas seulement à cause de la presse à scandales qui se réjouirait de chacun de ses écarts. Non. C'était aussi pour ses amis, sa famille. Sa famille. Il n'était pas sûr de réussir à en construire une avec Ginny, mais comme le disait si bien Malfoy, elle lui arracherait les yeux s'il s'avisait de mourir. Après tout, elle l'avait déjà récupéré en morceaux, elle le comprenait, le connaissait, elle était sans doute la seule à savoir ce qu'il était réellement. À pouvoir supporter ses sautes d'humeur, ses réveils en pleine nuit. Elle serait sans doute la seule à l'accepter avec ses cauchemars. Elle. Teddy. Et lui. Une famille. C'était bien la première fois qu'il sentait qu'il pourrait en avoir une. Enfin...

Alors, il se leva, inconsciemment, faisant vaciller la petite table ronde. Il devait faire vite. Vite avant de perdre cet espoir qui venait de le toucher. Vite avant de ne plus y croire assez pour le faire vraiment. Et crier Malfoy. Ah oui, il était encore là lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire à présent ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie, de sa non-vie ?

« Comme toi Potter. On a toujours fait pareil finalement. Ce n'est plus maintenant que ça va changer. Tu sais, il y a cette fille qui me suit. Astoria Greengrass. Elle me plaît, tu vois. Elle est de sang-pur, forcément, mais je ne suis même pas sûr de ne pas m'en ficher maintenant. Je crois qu'elle m'aime. Tu te rends compte Potter ? Moi qui séduisait les foules par mon charme aristocratique, moi qui récoltait les filles par dizaines voire centaines, aujourd'hui, il y en a une seule qui ose encore m'approcher. Et je crois bien que c'est la seule qui ait de l'intérêt du coup. Allez, mon petit Potter, on se reverra peut-être un jour. Pas que ça me fasse plaisir mais on ne sait jamais. Sur un quai 9 ¾ peut-être... »

Oui. Ils se recroiseraient sans doute un jour. Dans quelques années. Ça lui paraissait même étrange de se dire qu'il avait un avenir, qu'il pouvait penser au-delà des trois semaines qui suivaient. Il s'y ferait. Comme au reste. La seule chose à laquelle il voulait penser maintenant, c'était à courir vers son appartement, pour transplaner. Et voir Ginny...


End file.
